


Like Snake and Mouse

by HoneyNutFemios93



Series: Spaced Out Fics [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Alien Character(s), Blood and Gore, Character Death, Child Death, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Graphic Description, Human Abducting Aliens, Kemonomimi, Lamia, Lamiae, Mass Death, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Non-sexual vore, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Penis In Vagina Sex, Science Fiction, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: An origin story of how the couple of Reina and Hotaru came to be. There were lots of downs of course.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Spaced Out Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091483





	Like Snake and Mouse

Like Snake and Mouse  
_-_-_-_

A sniveling mouse kemonomimi was being pushed out into the rain by other much smaller kemonomimi.

"Hotaru, huh? More like Gokiburi!" A girl snickered. 

"Yeah! You're a little big to be a firefly! Here! There's some slop for you too, you piglet!" 

The mouse boy watched as they threw trash over him, some of which included spoiled soup and rotten milk. The rain only made it bleed over, but it did help remove the rank smell.

The other mouse kids kept laughing as they slammed the door on him. 

Hotaru had to leave. If he came back, he was sure he would be pushed out the same way. The rain was awful. He had to find a new place to sleep soon. 

It was a good thing he was near a river where he can clean his clothes later when the rain calms down. 

He kept trying to keep from crying. There was a reason why he was kicked out; He was getting bigger, and while he was the oldest of his siblings, not a runt in the slightest, he developed a heavier build compared to his brothers and sisters. This lead to his younger siblings treating him differently, which lead to today where he was being kicked out while his parents were away. He was trying to look out for them, but they refused to listen to someone who they think is being made the favorite. He was scared to go back there without his parents. 

He wanted to find them, but they might take the side of the siblings. 

Soon he heard something in the bushes. He gasped. He tries to find a hiding spot. What could it be? He feared.

The result was just a giant cockroach. What a relief. He didn't want to have any encounters with a Lamia. 

He heard screaming back at his house. 

Wait. What is going on?

Hotaru ran back, despite his body telling him he wasn't needed there. 

He gasped. A snake tail slithered inside the house he just was kicked out of. He rushed to bite the tough skin of the snake. The siblings hated him but he didn't want them dead!

"Well what do we have here? He's bigger than the others…" There was another one. Damn it! He was screwed. And he failed to leave a dent into their skin!

Hotaru watched as one of the lamia, a blonde haired buxom girl slurped up the girl who called him a 'Gokiburi' (or cockroach). 

The one who called Hotaru 'piglet' was being choked right in front of him. 

"You're a shitty big brother to leave these little morsels running around all by themselves," the brunette of the lamia laughed as she squeezed the life out of them. 

Hotaru was shaking. 

"Please… I beg of you… Stop it…" Hotaru kept weeping, trembling as he stood up. 

He was relieved to see a couple of his siblings were left, hiding. 

"Stop it? Did you hear that, Paulina? Stop it? What does this mouse boy understand? Every month your family has to pay a toll, otherwise we have to cull it little by little. They failed to pay for five months. So we need to get rid of five children. If they have less children, they'll have more money to afford the toll. You do know math, right boy?" The brunette laughed. 

"Mmm… That little girl was a good appetizer. How about that other one with the cute pigtails? Did you finish squeezing her out?" The blonde chuckled.

Hotaru heard a snap as the girl who called him 'piglet' had her neck begin to crackle and snap from the constriction of the girls. Hotaru began to cry. 

"P-please… I'll do anything! Don't hurt anyone else!" Hotaru was beginning to run towards the now lifeless corpse as he wanted to mourn her properly despite everything. 

"Pathetic. You honestly think we'll be fooled by those sweet puppy-dog eyes?" The brunette lamia laughed as she shoved Hotaru aside, throwing the corpse into the blonde's mouth as she took three gulps to eat the child whole.

"N-no…" Hotaru was crying. 

He watched as three more of his siblings, boy triplets wearing their favorite colors to tell themselves apart from one another tried to scatter only for the brunette to scoop them up and squeeze them all at once, with their bodies exploding, gushing with blood. 

Hotaru cried out their names. The two lamia women laughed. 

"Oh, this fat bastard is so cute with his weeps!" The brunette laughed as she began to eat up the entrails of those same triplets. 

"Awww, you know I wish Reina were here, Serena," the blonde whined, "She always liked visiting mice dens."

"Hey, this guy can last her three months. Maybe we should take him as a souvenir. Let the family have some time to recognize their inaction has consequences," the brunette grinned. 

"Oh yeah. That can work."

Hotaru watched as he tried to find surviving siblings. Sadly all he can find were two of the smallest girls, who both kept their lips sealed, just as longing to mourn as he did, but couldn't be out there with Hotaru to cry with him or else they'll reveal themselves to these predatory women. 

He was then carried. 

"C'mon, tubby. You're our takeout for tonight!" 

Hotaru wanted to be there for those girls he stretched out his arms to them however the girls instead scurried away from him. Hotaru remembered that maybe he was a failure of a brother and this was God's punishment to him. 

He couldn't help but sob the whole way to the lamia den. 

There, he saw more lamia eyes staring at him. There were men and women, and even children all looking at him with hungry eyes. He was shuddering. The lamia were a mouse kemonomimi's worse nightmare because they know how to keep them still. 

Soon he was thrown inside a room.

"Reina! We brought you a treat from the mouse dens!" The brunette bellowed before she closed the door on Hotaru. 

Hotaru tried to claw at the door. 

"Please! I can't leave those two alone like this! Let me atone! Please!! Please…" Hotaru began to weep.

He heard the slithering in the dark room.

He saw the door was locked. 

There they were… the green eyes of a lamia staring straight at him. He was frozen like stone as her gaze looked him up and down. 

She sniffed him before chuckling.

"Dude, you totally need a bath!" 

Hotaru paused for a moment.

"You smell like puke! What did my sisters do to you? You poor thing…" the girl huffed.

It was interesting. All the two of them can see of each other were their eyes so of course the girl could only smell him in the dark room.

"I-Is there a place to bathe? I-I'm very sorry…" Hotaru was still sniffly. 

"There's a small spring I've been dipping my body into every now and then over there. It isn't drinkable but it should help with your funk at least," the lamia said. 

"T-thank you," Hotaru murmured, trying not to think of the fact he watched the majority of his siblings die in cold blood.

He shuddered at the idea of bathing in order to appease the lamia's taste buds but he really needed to bathe regardless. 

"It was our day to eat. Usually we have normal food to sate our hunger before these kinds of cullings but lately we have been running low on food, so we had to begin these cullings again so we don't have to worry about food for a while," the lamia said sounding a little upset. 

"Your day?" Hotaru asked. 

"Yes, we do these cullings usually once a month when the smaller creatures up on the surface don't pay us the toll to live in our turf. There are worse lamia dens that don't even do these kinds of things and will just eat others regardless. Even so, I wish we didn't have to do this." The lamia groaned. 

"O-Oh…"

"A world where I don't have to watch people suffer… just so I have a full stomach to survive a month. Where is that world, I wonder?" The lamia murmured as she began to clench a sort of cloth tightly. 

"I am not sure…" Hotaru murmured as he dipped himself in the water naked. He shivered. The water was colder than what he was used to. 

"Listen, you don't have to stay cold forever. If you want, you can join me for warmth. As for your clothes, I can make you new ones that don't smell of vomit. 

"T-thank you…" Hotaru was afraid. This could be a trap for the lamia to eventually eat him. But he hated the cold. 

He smelled the soaps that were around. It was clear that this spring was a natural bath that filters itself every night and day. It must be a luxury to have this sort of thing. The soap itself smelled of rosemary, mild and pleasant. He was scared that it could make her interested in eating him. 

As he approached the bed after the bath he was scared that the lamia was going to eat him right then and there. She pulled him under the covers. 

He was scared. 

"Mmm… You're bigger than you sound," the lamia said as she felt him for a bit. He covered his mouth. If he screamed, it would sure alert more lamia to rip him to shreds. 

"M-My name is Hotaru. I… I was the oldest in my family… of nine." Hotaru was still traumatized from watching five of his younger siblings get eaten whole. A day hasn't even passed. If he didn't strike conversation with this woman, he was sure his heart would explode from the anxiety and adrenaline he has pumping in his veins. 

"I am sorry. Your siblings must be worried sick," the lamia girl murmured. 

While her scales were cold and muscular like steel, her upper body, the one most resembling what most mouse kemonomimi were familiar with, was warm and soft like his mother's embrace.

"I wish I were home with my mother and father… I wish I could be there for the girls that managed to survive. But…" Hotaru bit his lip as he wept into her bosom, despite her being the enemy, he couldn't help but open up to her. 

"Let it all out. Don't worry. My sisters will think it is me crying. They always complain I am too sentimental," the lamia said. 

And with that Hotaru wept in the arms of his predator that night. 

_-_-_-_

The next morning Hotaru shook awake to see the lamia more clearly now. Her hair was a red hue, like a ruby under the UV lights installed in the room. She had red lips to match and her body… It was no wonder the lamia was so revered in some cultist circles. She was clothed, but those clothes showed enough of her figure to entice Hotaru. 

Hotaru covered his mouth, squeaking, and closed his legs, so he can calm down his excitable lower body. He wasn't expecting to really survive the night but he did and the sleeping lamia before him wasn't what he was expecting. 

"Mmm… Good morning," the lamia yawned as she stretched. Hotaru looked over her lower half. The scales matched her eyes; they were like emerald sequins dancing in the UV light above them. 

"G-Good morning," Hotaru responded back; he put his glasses back on, getting a clearer view of the big picture which was this lamia. He covered himself, remembering he was bare for her. 

"You used my product. That's good. You should keep using it; it'll keep lowering your scent around here and help you blend in with the rest of the room. I also like these scents. They usually calm me down after a bad day with clients," the lamia murmured as she got out of bed herself looking for clothes. 

"Clients?" Hotaru blinked puzzled. 

"You didn't know? I'm this lamia den's tailor. I make clothes for most of the women and children," she explained as she found a top to cover her upper body. 

"O-Oh… That must be nice… You have something to do while you digest your food. It is better than being a loan shark, right?" Hotaru blushed. He really wanted some clothes, but he can't help but have his mind wander to yesterday. 

"Paulina and Serena are the loan sharks. Only occasionally do I go up with them; Sometimes they don't eat the nice people you meet up there. Sometimes the tolls are something small like wheat and livestock for us to eat up instead of them. Whatever the toll was for your family… I wish I could have the chance to pay for them instead of having them tear it apart. I am so sorry," the lamia girl sighed. 

Hotaru noticed the lamia hated being reminded of what had happened as well. He tried to change the topic.

"S-so… your water is cold… Why is that?" 

The lamia looked at the spring in her room.

"Oh, that. It's only natural here. The spring water that flows through here is only meant for us to cool down in. We do use it to bathe of course, but only after a long day of work up in the surface. I don't know how to make it warmer," the lamia replied. 

"I-It's fine. I should get over it with time," Hotaru said as he shivered. He wanted back in the covers so badly. 

"H-Hey… You definitely are cold, aren't you?" The lamia giggled as Hotaru looked over the covers she was in again. They must have been still warm. 

"A-Admittedly," Hotaru shuddered as he used one of her blankets to cover himself. 

"One of my clients cancelled on me; she was one of the children of the Don, an important figure in our town. She bratted out because of the color I picked and the Don had to tell me to keep the money. I don't know how you feel about this color, it might look trashy," the lamia looked over some fabric she had in one of her shelves. 

Hotaru gasped. It was a beautiful silk fabric. 

"T-trashy?! O-only if I wear it! This is the most beautiful color I have ever seen!" Hotaru covered his mouth.

Reina looked at it more closely. It was a luminescent fabric that changed from various pastel colors like seafoam green, baby blue, and then lilac and a coral pink. The seafoam green and baby blue matched well with Hotaru's short locks of hair. 

"I can make it work. All lamia make it work somehow," the lamia smiled as she put the fabric to Hotaru's neck.

"I hope so," Hotaru looked down, his face a soft pink at the moment. 

"I know so," she said confidently. 

Hotaru felt so flattered. 

"Now then… Let's get to work. I'll need to measure you," The lamia said firmly as she tugged at the blanket.

This could be a trick to get Hotaru to be eaten alive, but Hotaru needed clothes at the same time. He hoped the conflict riddling his mind wouldn't be stressed in his expression. The fabric was beautiful after all.

"S-Sure thing!" Hotaru chuckled anxiously. 

He tried not to bare his teeth, as in all cultures on the planet, it was a form of aggression that nobody was comfortable with doing unless there was an emergency. 

As this happened, he saw the bright yellow tape measure that the lamia had in one of her shelves. It was a soft fabric, with black marks dancing around them. 

"If you get uncomfortable, tell me to stop, okay?" The lamia chuckled, "and call me 'Reina'."

"Y-yes Reina," Hotaru murmured. It was a cute name for a lamia. He watched as she took the measurements and began to jot it down on a sheet of paper she had in a notebook. 

First was height. It was cut into two parts. 

"I never made pants for a surface person before. But I will try my best; I find it helps I measure around your legs as well. You don't have natural body pouches to conceal what's down there like the men do," Reina replied as she stretched the ribbon down to his leg. 

Hotaru couldn't help but feel a slight bit of disturbance over being in a woman's room being measured. But then again, tailoring was a high class society thing that Hotaru was even lucky to understand. 

She measured his pelvic region, something Hotaru was too afraid would make Reina make disgusting remarks. 

Instead, she kept measuring. 

"It isn't your fault. The way your body twitches at these measurements is normal and you can't just hide this thing like the men can… Those men however are awfully disturbing. They let their hemipenes out on purpose! I can tell because their apologies sound so insincere," Reina murmured as she measured around Hotaru's penis. 

Hotaru blinked, "Hemipenes? What is that?" 

Reina blinked back puzzled, "The people on the surface don't talk about those things with you?" 

"W-well…" Hotaru was aware that they had sexual education somehow. But they never discussed the lamia as they were the apex predator of these lands. Usually that is reserved for those lucky enough to have town guards that would fight back against the lamia. 

"Well, I'll tell you, but only because I leaked out a dirty little secret of ours; A hemipenes… Well, they're inside the pouches of the men in these kinds of dens. They pop out when they're ready to have sex. And they usually have two penises inside. It's interesting that none of the surface folk have this kind of anatomy."

"So they… want to have sex with you during something like this?" Hotaru squeaked. 

"That's why I stopped having men for clients. There are male tailors that can get their clothes fixed here and I don't like the way a hemipenes smells. It's a lot like smelling rotting fish."

Well there was something Hotaru didn't want to hear or picture in his head. 

"There. Your outfit should be fixed shortly," Reina replied as she found a mannequin in her room and tried to adjust some things. 

"B-but wait! I'm a man!" Hotaru shrieked. 

"You're a boy… and a cute one at that," Reina chuckled. 

"N-no! I…" 

Hotaru paused. Even with his weight and stature to consider, Reina was still taller than him no thanks to that lower half if she lifted her entire body up to climb a tree. Her coils can wrap around him and choke him if he objected any further if she wanted to. 

Just imagine the men in town. They are not only taller but they are hiding TWO penises with a strong scent. Hotaru only had one and it probably read as small to Reina. 

"Mmm… Nevermind, you're right," Hotaru covered his lower half again, just feeling a bit of shame of challenging Reina's observation. 

"The men in this den are pigs, Hotaru. You don't want to be a man here. Your thoughts always seem to go straight to sex, especially during the springtime," Reina said as she began to sew the pants at such a lighting speed with her tail. Hotaru was surprised that her tail can do such a thing. 

He looked back to his tail. It can't even do fun tricks like make a shape. He tried, but it can only sway and in a couple instances, wag. 

"It took time to train my tail to do these things; I even went to a school to do such a thing. Nowadays I only use my arms to help the tail out keep the fine details. I had to start with the pants first, since you don't have a pouch to hide your penis and I was excited to make pants. I hope these pants help! And don't worry. I can wash your old clothes using the spring as well; they're starting to smell worse anyway. 

Hotaru then notice a collection of vials she then began to sift through. 

"W-what are you doing?" Hotaru gasped as she picked out a red one and poured some onto his clothes. 

"I am making a method of soap that should keep people out of my room. It's cinnamon and ground clove with a dash of nutmeg. My sisters hate it but I often use it to keep them away, even when they hear commotion inside." Reina replied before coughing, almost gagging at the smell. 

Hotaru can only think of pumpkin pie. He loved making that but the fact lamia hate that smell can only mean one thing. 

"So no sweets with those spices, got it," Hotaru teased as he let out a soft giggle. 

"Wait. You use these things? In your food?!" Reina gasped almost horrified. 

"We're omnivores up in the surface. We eat almost anything," Hotaru couldn't help but keep giggling. He can imagine a rabbit kemonomimi coming in with a spiced stew with those ingredients and lamia fleeing in a gagging fit. 

"We're omnivores too! That shouldn't mean we eat poison as well!" Reina shuddered as she resumed her sewing now with a cinnamon and clove covered tail that danced over his clothes. 

"So it's poison for you guys… You're leaking out so much. Pretty soon, I'll know how to kill a lamia with my bare hands," Hotaru chuckled, "but you know I won't. You'll start keeping your mouth shut once you notice your mistake, right?"

Reina smiled back, "Let's just say I have done some killing of lamias in my time as well. We had our ways."

Hotaru paused. 

"W-what?"

"We have wars sometimes. Usually over territory. Even children had to be made to draw their weapons, bare our teeth, and kill something. Luckily we're a strong village so we haven't had to do it for a while," Reina murmured. 

Hotaru listened to that feeling awful. 

"Still… Eventually we'll need to do it again. Food is getting scarce in this territory. We had to resort to culling and raking up prices in tolls. I am scared eventually that I'll have to get involved in the next culling. Sometimes I leave the surface and puke out what my sister's forced to feed me. They usually kill the person and bring the corpse for me to eat. They never brought anything alive before." 

"Reina…"

"Hey… You said you're an omnivore, right? You know what I haven't done before in a while?" Reina just dawned on something after thinking back to the cullings. 

"Uhhh…?" Hotaru tilted his head puzzled. 

"We should go fishing. I never told my sisters this, but I'm actually pescetarian. I used to always sneak out and eat fish after a long day of work!" Reina grinned, "Fish aren't that cute so it is easier to eat!" 

Hotaru blinked. 

"Alright. But how do I get out of this room without your sisters knowing?" Hotaru asked. 

"My sisters bought me this since whenever they eat really large food sometimes, they look fat. It's a digestion skirt. It's big enough for you to hide in. Once I finish your clothes, let's go fishing together! I can even bring the fishing rods!" Reina said with a playful grin. 

Hotaru nodded, "Alright!"

He was starting to get peckish, so the prospect of food excited him. 

"We should probably grab some rice as well. I love eating fish with a warm plate of rice," Hotaru added as he imagined the rice he used to cook for his once happy family. 

"Yeah… Rice is delicious," Reina grinned. 

_-_-_

Within the first month, Reina and Hotaru would sneak out to fish after Reina's job. Hotaru was close with Reina's lower body to the point he grew accustomed to the cool, jewel-like texture of her scales, and the cloth dangling over him to obscure him from other lamia. 

He often can hear voices from the other lamia, conversations almost as mundane as what he would usually hear in the markets back when his family was alive and well. 

Occasionally, however he would hear one uncomfortable conversation. 

"Eyyy, Reina! I didn't expect you of all people to have a big meal! I just can't wait until it gets fully digested. I can pick up a nice deer for you to have next!" 

It was a male lamia. It was pretty clear he was observing Reina's curves. Hotaru couldn't help but feel disturbed on Reina's behalf. He was ready to rip the skirt open and tell him to stop cat-calling her. 

"Knock it off, Giorgio!" Reina hissed. 

Hotaru never heard a lamia hiss before. He couldn't help but clench Reina tightly even though she was the source of fear that most of the creatures in the surface dreaded to hear.

"Reina! Eventually you gotta have some babies, right? Let me be your baby daddy! At least for a mating season?" The male lamia tried to assure her. 

Reina began to slither away angrily.

"Fuck off, Giorgio. I told you, you aren't my type!" Reina snarled as she was rapid and brisk with her slithers. 

Hotaru heard the slithering was being followed. 

"Why won't you let me have sex with you, babe? It is only for one time! Everyone has been saying how weird it is that you haven't had any babies! You gotta have 'em eventually!" 

"I don't want babies!" Reina snapped as eventually the slithering subsided. The whole time, Hotaru clinging on. 

Hotaru had a weird thought the whole time. He imagined lamia, but with Hotaru's round mouse-like ears and soft squeaking sounds. The idea felt cute. They were also round and fat like he was, perfect for a baby, but they had scales still like a regular lamia… or were they more like a mouse's tail. 

Why was he thinking of that?! He wouldn't have feelings for a lamia to experiment with hybridization like that, would he? Then again, Reina has been a welcoming sight. Maybe he was getting delirious with the lack of unique social interaction. 

After there was peace and quiet (followed by Reina being called 'a fucking dyke' once or twice by that Giorgio guy…)

"It's safe to come out now, Hotaru; no one else can see us," Reina chuckled as she lifted her skirt. 

Hotaru gasped, there was a beautiful lake greeting him.

"You fish… here?" Hotaru asked. 

"Yeah. There is a wide range of freshwater fish that can be found here. Occasionally, like right now, you can see salmon from the sea migrate here; they love to mate here." Reina replied. 

Hotaru watched a scary looking fish jump out of the water only for Reina to slap it onto the surface with her tail.

"Gyaahhh! What the Hell is that?!" Hotaru shrieked. 

"It's a salmon in heat. They get big when they're horny, so their meat is more delicious just before they lay eggs. Like I said, fish aren't cute so they're easier to eat," Reina replied. 

Hotaru took one of the fishing rods attempting to throw one into the water, only for another randy salmon to appear. Hotaru was startled and tripped over the rest of the fishing kit Reina brought with her. 

"Woah! Are you okay?!" Reina gasped. 

"I-I'm fine! These fish are really going crazy!" Hotaru admitted as he was observing that Reina caught that one too, more out of revenge. 

"We should have a big feast coming for our family. It's funny. I kind of wished we fished more often but Serena and Paulina both complain that the fish are all ugly, especially the salmon," Reina chuckled. 

"O-Oh…" Hotaru said as he attempted to throw a fishing rod into the water. 

"My Dad and I used to harvest the eggs too," Reina sighed. 

"The eggs? You mean of the fish? They aren't that tasty, are they?" Hotaru asked. 

"Before the war, my Dad loved going into sea and collecting sturgeon eggs. Now that he can no longer slither as fast due to his broken spine, he can't get out as much. The sturgeon eggs are like black pearls, and when you put it in your mouth, they pop and then melt into your mouth, coloring your tongue a type of blue. They're fun to eat… the roe I mean. But now my Dad has to resort to slithering near the rest of the den and snatching up what he can find. He also likes it when I fish as well because I always grab him something. 

Hotaru smiled. Reina was so kind to do something like this for her Father. 

"My sisters of course hate fish so it was only natural I was the fisherman of this family as well," Reina chuckled as she managed to catch a freshwater trout. 

Hotaru managed to catch a freshwater shark. 

"W-woah! This fish is kind of big…" Hotaru shrieked. 

"Oh wow! A shark. They taste pretty nasty if you don't fry it but it is a good ration for us. You can't get too picky in fishing," Reina smiled. 

"O-Oh…" Hotaru groaned as he put it into the fish basket. 

"We still have a lot of time before the sun sets," Reina replied. 

"Of course!" Hotaru nodded, "Don't worry! The next one won't be anything gross!" 

Reina watched as Hotaru threw the line. It was then he nabbed a catfish. 

"Catfish… Another good fish to fry," Reina chuckled. 

"Ehehe… I didn't think you guys eat your food fried," Hotaru murmured.

"It's good for cold nights. Since you need to stay warm, I can help grill these guys up," Reina replied as she plopped the catfish in with the rest of the seafood. 

"Of course…" Hotaru murmured. He had to hide under Reina's skirt in order to bypass the rest of the lamia so he can eat the warm fish of course. 

"We also have rice at home. My sisters haven't been touching it now that they are fed for the month, but they may take a bite once they discover tomorrow is their day again," Reina murmured. 

Hotaru frowned. It was already a whole month since that horrible day, huh? 

"Don't worry… If they bring anyone new that's alive. I'll try even harder to ward them off of you," Reina replied.

Hotaru grimaced. It's going to be horrifying knowing that there's a chance that he might have to see a corpse again. He tried to shake the images of his brothers and sisters being eaten by those horrible, evil women Reina had to call her sisters. 

Soon Hotaru hid under the covers as Reina had to be greeted by her sisters the next evening after their culling. 

"We knew you were still digesting that fatso we picked up the other day," Paulina the blonde said. 

"So we've picked up something smaller to help him through your tract," Serena the brunette threw something on the ground. It was a hardened thud. 

Reina covered her mouth horrified. 

Hotaru peeked out once the door closed to see what it was… he covered his mouth and ran towards the body. 

"Hotaru… Is that…"

"Y-yes… It's one of the last of my living sisters… She's…"

Reina was beginning to cover her mouth weeping with Hotaru. 

"She's cold… and it looks like she was squeezed to death just so she's easier to swallow… Your sisters must be so nice to think of you as well," Hotaru's words were full of hate, but not to Reina. Revenge has been on Hotaru's mind for a while. 

Reina turned away weeping, "I don't want to put that in my mouth! She needs to be properly buried!" 

Hotaru looked over to Reina. 

"Reina…" Hotaru was trying to ease his voice with the sourness that was his loathing of the women that did this to his sister. 

"I can't, Hotaru. I just can't… I thought they were going to stop with you!" Reina sobbed. 

"Reina… I can't bear to keep seeing her like this… Her name was Yuzu, like the citrus. If you think of her like a small fruit like that instead, it might help let her go through you faster as well," Hotaru assured her. 

"Hotaru, burying her should be better. I told you, I don't like eating you guys," Reina covered her face with the blanket sobbing. 

"Reina… Very well then… I am sorry I pushed it. But your sister is going to notice you leaving for the night. We won't have much time to properly bury her," Hotaru murmured as Reina gulped. 

Reina was already feeling guilty that her sisters killed Hotaru's family again. But the fact Hotaru wanted to dispose of the body so fast… 

"Bring her to me. I can't believe I have to do this… but I can't bear seeing her like this any longer," Reina murmured. 

Hotaru did so. He knew she would get around to eating it eventually, no matter how much she hated it. He watched as Reina swallowed the dead body of Yuzu whole. 

"I… I think I'll sleep under your bed tonight. It isn't your fault, I just…" Hotaru for the first time needed space away from Reina. 

"I understand. Goodnight, Hotaru," Reina said as she continued to sob. 

Hotaru slid under the bed as he did the same. It pained the both of them to have to see that small mouse girl in that state. Hotaru can still hear the screams of his other siblings immediately after they bullied him out of the house and into the heavy rain. But he can't even return to tell his parents he was alive. What would they say? It was a miracle to get out of a lamia's coils. That was a saying his parents often told them. Even if they weren't dead, the lamia still had a hold on his family, and the lamia would return for him if he did escape. They aren't stupid. 

Reina was so kind to keep him hidden away from them even if it was for a small instance. Still, she was a lamia and she had to eat. 

_-_-_-_

It was a week after the 'burial' for Yuzu. Hotaru still hid underneath Reina's digestion skirt to keep obscured from other lamia. He sometimes can hear the sounds Reina's digestive tract would make, squeezing the body of Yuzu again, this time to shrink Reina's body properly. Hotaru tried to think of other things. It then lead back to the moving of baby lamia like the ones Giorgio wanted to make with Reina. 

Why was his mind wandering to baby lamia? It would only lead to more bloodshed. 

His ears perked up though when he heard an older lamia woman laugh haughtily. 

"My my, Reina! You have gotten better measuring heavier women like myself!" The older woman laughed. 

She was definitely a fancy rich lamia. He can tell by seeing her silhouette that she wore fancy jewelry and her scales were well-cleaned. 

"Well, I have to practice outside of these tailorings. What is the occasion, Ms. Bertolli?" Reina asked. 

"I'm about to have another nest of babies! They're my last ones before my menopause! The little ones need their best impression of their mother even when she is becoming an old crone!" The fanciful, round lamia woman laughed. 

"Ah! I see…" Reina was awkward with that last pause. 

"Even so, your new outfit fits so snugly around my body, I am guessing you are trying to impress a boy with these incredible feats of tailoring! We don't have any boys around here with MY measurements, now do we?" Ms. Bertolli laughed. 

Reina grimaced for a bit, "S-Sure… Let's go with that."

The truth was, Reina loved making clothes for Hotaru, and she loved tailoring in general. The way clothes folded on Hotaru reflected this; if he came home to greet his parents, they wouldn't recognize him because he is so fashionable these days. But that was a secret only he and Reina knew. 

"If any of my sons grow up to be as big and round as I do, I will have to send them your way before you no longer can bear offspring!" Ms. Bertolli laughed haughtily. 

Ms. Bertolli left and it was afterwards, Reina sighed. 

"That was horrifying," Reina grumbled to herself. 

Hotaru felt a bit confused. What was going on in Reina's head now that Ms. Bertolli volunteered one of her sons to Father her children? Lamia life is scary. 

_-_-_-_

Hotaru noticed the den was getting colder another week in; he couldn't help but hold onto Reina's upper half for warmth that night. 

Reina was warmer than usual during these times as well. 

"Mmm… Hotaru? Thank you for keeping me warm," Reina murmured gently. 

"Your welcome. Thank you for doing the same," Hotaru whispered softer because he was aware people might hear him. 

"Hotaru… my mind kept wandering lately… Have you ever considered… eating me instead?" Reina asked. 

"T-that's silly. We can bite you guys but that won't kill you," Hotaru was puzzled.

Hotaru suddenly felt a warm breeze coming out from lower on Reina's body, right near the in-between of her upper humanoid body and her serpent-like lower half. He gulped. 

"There's a part of our bodies that have fairly tender meat," Reina said, her face redder than usual. 

Hotaru remembered the talk of male lamia having pouches holding two penises… he wasn't expecting Reina to open her pouch to reveal something as well. 

"Don't worry. There's only one in there," Reina assured Hotaru something. 

Hotaru gasped as he grew red; this was Reina's reproductive organs he was greeted with. 

"Reina… Is this?..." Hotaru figured this was the case. 

"Hotaru, if you get rid of it, maybe I won't get so distracted with wanting a baby and I can focus on my work. And it'll be the perfect revenge… My sisters won't have niblings to worry about and they won't know it was so you can avenge your family," Reina replied. 

"But… What if you change your mind?" Hotaru knew this wasn't really the come on he was expecting. 

"What do you mean?" Reina asked. 

"W-well… What if you want to do more than have a baby with someone? What if you just want a small fling without a baby involved. You won't be able to enjoy yourself if you have an empty husk instead of… well, that," Hotaru was thinking about children himself… well, more the thought of having sex than actually the children themselves. 

"D-Don't you want to taste it at least?" Reina asked. 

Hotaru couldn't believe it. A lamia was really propositioning him to eat her out. Though, revenge was surely on his mind, Reina had a creative way to avenge the death of his siblings. He slunk down to the level of her pelvis, the pulsing red vulvas jumping out and greeting him. 

He shuddered. Revenge wouldn't do anything. Not the way Hotaru was thinking, which was to sneak out and kill Paulina and Serena in her sleep. Though, if the revenge was so consenting like Reina asking him to pull such intimate parts out of her… N-no… Hotaru was aware; Reina would be in too much pain. She didn't deserve pain. She didn't kill his brothers and sisters. 

Reina gulped. Hotaru bit his lip before opening his mouth. He was trembling. He was scared. This was the same creature that can eat him alive if she wanted to. He was worried this isn't really what she wanted. He saw a small dot under a hood above the vulva. Maybe if he licked up there… He flinched when he tested that theory. 

Reina squeaked. It was a cute sound. Hotaru wanted her to keep making that sound instead. It was like a tickle. 

"H-Ho-Hotaru! T-that was weird!" Reina covered her mouth. 

"Deciding not to ask me to eat you after all?" Hotaru gave Reina a cheeky grin. It was clear Reina was into this. 

"I guess… I want to keep that funny feeling though. Just don't use your teeth on me… I think it'll melt into your mouth like roe… I think… I never fed you meat like this before," Reina kept squeaking. 

Wait a minute… This isn't a makeshift hysterectomy like Reina was making it out to be. This is just regular cunninlingus. Not that he was complaining; better a toy than a meal. 

"Well, this kind of meat tastes funny," Hotaru played along. Reina was really bad with concealing her feelings. And this was a learning experience for Hotaru to figure out what made Reina tick. 

He tickled her with his tongue, suckling what fluids were being pulled out. Reina was moaning a bit, squeaking when Hotaru licked that small dot that later poked out. 

"You're like clam meat, I think," Hotaru could merely jest, kissing the dot as Reina was beginning to cry. 

Reina covered her face with a pillow muffling her orgasms. 

"We can fry this odd piece of meat and I bet it'll be no different than fried clams," Hotaru teased as he licked the dot, making Reina make a muffled scream and squeak. Her other hand pushed Hotaru into her vagina more, Hotaru's tongue slipping into her deeper. 

Hotaru's voice was muffling as he knew he was hitting more spots into her body that were making Reina more excitable. Hotaru knew it. Reina got horny as well. But she hated to admit it because everyone else was so aggressive about it. 

"Mmmmmmm!!!" Hotaru moaned as he was trying to get his head out of her pelvis. This whole experience was getting him hard as well. He wanted to have sex with her properly. 

"Hotaru… I…" Reina moaned as she was hoping her excitement would end. 

"Rrrrnnnn!" Hotaru was trying to call out her name as he looked up to greet her. Reina blushed. His face was unbelievably full of lust. She can tell just in the way his hands were now clenching her posterior. 

"Oh damn it. I turned you into a man, didn't I? W-well… At least you're still cute," Reina whispered as she was definitely arousing Hotaru. It was clear he wasn't an idiot; he knew exactly what she was doing for him. 

She pulled Hotaru up as she pulled down his pants. 

"I knew it… Your cute penis got bigger from that," Reina huffed as she was expecting Hotaru to just shove it inside of her. 

"Reina… M-maybe you can take a nibble out of me as well…" Hotaru's face was red, "It wouldn't be fair otherwise."

Reina notice Hotaru tricking her into doing the same thing she tricked Hotaru do to her. She was learning. She licked her lips. 

"You know, mice don't usually offer themselves up to sample so willingly. I should take advantage of this occasion," Reina knew this was risky of Hotaru to do. However, Hotaru's penis looked so different, even smelled different than the hemipenes that slipped out during her measurements of her rare male clients. 

She pulled the foreskin down, kissing the tip. Hotaru squeaked next. He covered his mouth and winced in obvious pleasure. 

"It's a little bitter, not gonna lie," Reina chuckled, "but it must be from exposure from the air."

Reina began to suckle as Hotaru tried to muffle his gasps and moans. He couldn't help but lay his lower body over her plush breasts… Her breasts. 

"But it reminds me of a type of eel my Dad once caught from the ocean. It even has a bit of saltiness to it," Reina paused her suckling to continue. 

Hotaru should ask if he can fondle her breasts next time. Not when he is just about to finish of course but… 

"Mmm? Hotaru, are you okay?" Reina asked. She paused her suckling to notice Hotaru's mind was elsewhere. 

"Reina… Is it wrong if I move a little? Your breasts feel like they're hurting you a little," Hotaru was aware of his heaviness, which was why he had to ask. 

Reina had a devilish grin. 

"You overheard a couple of those catcalls too," Reina said as she helped Hotaru off of her chest, now laying him over her abdomen closer to her still opened pouch. 

"W-what do you mean?" Hotaru played dumb. 

"You want to touch them with your hands, don't you, you naughty boy," Reina purred as she laid his hands over her breasts. 

Hotaru grew flustered. Guess it was sooner than he was expecting to experiment with this. 

He squeezed her breasts in between his dick. He was aware this was a little weird for Reina but it couldn't be helped. 

"Mmm… Hotaru? Why are you choking your dick like that? Isn't that going to…" Reina was a little caught off guard by the idea of a paizuri. 

"No… Your breasts aren't that heavy to break their circulation," Hotaru assured Reina. 

Lo and behold, he kept making Reina blush with how he made her breasts squeeze his penis so delicately. When he came, he watched the semen drop onto her face. 

"Oh wow… It's milk, right?" Reina asked. 

"N-no… This is just semen," Hotaru chuckled. 

"Tasted better than I expected," Reina still didn't like the taste of it, but it didn't stop her from licking it off of her face. 

"You still haven't finished, had you?" Hotaru asked as he wagged his tail over her lower half playfully. 

"Mmm… I still need to be rid of that damn thing," Reina said as her body began to quake with excitement. Her tail was wagging too. 

Hotaru smirked, "I wonder what a lamia hybrid would look like."

Reina's eyes widened. She didn't think on that, but seeing her clitoris was throbbing, she had no other choice than to let him 'experiment'. 

"You bastard… I thought your tongue would digest it away!" Reina squeaked. 

"Oh please, like a mouse had the same kind of physiology as a lamia. You're cute when it is clear you were curious too!" Hotaru couldn't help but keep teasing Reina. 

He helped himself right into Reina, the warmth of her insides helping his lower half stay warm as well. 

Reina clenched Hotaru's ass as well. Hotaru figured her body was hungry for him somehow. Wasn't expecting it to be this, but better than being eaten literally. He thrusted as Reina panted in sync. It was odd that he was having sex with a lamia, especially one as gorgeous as Reina. Her moans were like music to Hotaru's ears. It was funny. This was the same girl who made herself out to be unapproachable to some men. 

Hotaru gasped as a finger went inside him. 

"Ahhhh! Don't put your finger in there! That is gross!!!" Hotaru shrieked. It was his anus, a place where he poops out of. To think Reina's hands would wander in there. 

"Oh? But you had such a cute reaction," Reina chuckled. 

There was a point… Hotaru's prostate also happened to be so close to that area that Reina was purposefully tickling it. 

"...You're so gross, putting your finger in there," Hotaru clung onto Reina as he kept continuing. 

"You stopped objecting, didn't you?" Reina teased. 

"I guess," Hotaru moaned. 

They managed to come at the same time because of this; possibly because had Reina not given his prostate such a push, he would have come again ages after Reina did. 

This was an interesting night… He wondered if this was a one-time thing and that the next morning, Reina would be repulsed with babies and such. 

_-_-_-_

Reina and Hotaru took a bath after careful consideration of what happened last night. 

"So Hotaru… You aren't upset I deceived you, are you?" Reina asked almost feeling awful. 

"Maybe next time I'll get my revenge; right now though that was an… interesting means of getting back at your sisters for what they did to my family," Hotaru coughed. He thought Reina wouldn't discuss what happened last night.

"You're so vengeful," Reina purred. 

"I've grown tired of being so forgiving," Hotaru murmured, "My mom and dad back home said that's my downfall."

It was true. The reason he didn't fight back when his brothers and sisters kept slapping and bossing him around was because he had no hard feelings and didn't keep many grudges. He was usually found pampering his siblings after their lashing around and bullying. He often heard his mother sigh over such a thing. 

"It was, huh?" Reina murmured. 

"That was how my siblings got eaten in the first place; they kicked me out of the house and called me names, which made me think now was the time to leave and find my own place to call home. In our culture, usually we send a letter before I left, but my siblings were too excited to know I would be old enough to leave on my own eventually," Hotaru said with a playful grin to hide the sorrow he had into thinking of his family again. 

"O-Oh…" Reina said as she watched Hotaru wash his hair a bit with the new spiced shampoo that she made just for him. 

"Though seeing my parents couldn't pay those tolls, it may have been better to not come back. I don't think they want to worry about me on top of it all," Hotaru said this though it was clear he still wanted to see them one last time. 

"I am sorry you had to deal with us. Maybe… this world isn't built for us; There are too many castes and people would find it weird that we are this close. We already know each other's secrets," Reina said as she fell into her spring almost ready to sink to the bottom. Instead she floated… or at least her upper half did. 

"That is true. We should find a place like that fishing spot you took me to. Where we're alone… but bigger than that," Hotaru said as he attempted to rinse himself off. 

"There are creatures that do that kind of thing out of curiosity. They have landed here a couple times just to see what the deal is with us. They travel in vehicles similar to a boat but fly them off into space. It sounds alien, but they look fairly disappointing," Reina said. 

"What do they look like? I think I may have seen them a couple times," Hotaru asked. 

"Well, they look like us… but without scales. They walk on two feet just like you guys. They're called humans and they're the apex predator of their own planet called 'Earth'. They do this odd thing called 'pilgrimages' which is a fancy way of colonizing. They hunt in packs and will kill for sport," Reina replied, "They're like us but they have tools and the like instead of coils."

"Yeahhh… That sounds much like what I saw when I was younger. But the humans I saw sounded nice," Hotaru smiled. 

"Oh, so you met them?" Reina asked. 

"Yeah, they gave me a type of hard candy once. It was one that tasted like cherries. I suckled on it for hours because it would break my teeth if I ground into it. Their words. But before then, they gave me a needle… Said it was to help me from getting sick from them when they come visit again," Hotaru said as he looked at his arm. 

"A needle? Like a mosquito bite?" Reina gasped. 

Hotaru nodded, "Except you can actually feel it. I remember crying like a baby that day. They praised me and also praised my parents for doing such a thing. The sad thing is, they never came back…"

Reina frowned at that. 

"I hope those humans weren't planning to eat you," Reina murmured. 

"I doubt it; They were around my size when I met them. I am not sure if they grow any bigger," Hotaru replied, "If you ever want to ride on one of their ships though, I can always communicate with them. You might even like the treat they'd give you as well!" 

Hotaru couldn't help but chuckle at that. What would lamia girls like to have as a treat he wondered. 

_-_-_

It was the third month since Hotaru was abducted from his home up in the surface into Reina's den. There were more fishing trips, bath times, and night time sex in between days that Reina would be tailoring clothes for him as well as for other people. 

Hotaru knew eventually that Paulina and Serena, the women that killed his siblings, would catch wise to Reina's plot to keep Hotaru alive for as long as she can before he can leave. Reina knew as well. However, Hotaru wasn't sure there was anywhere else to go. But he had no choice either; he had to leave Reina someday. He was sad it had to be so soon. 

Reina decided; it was tonight or never. Their last fishing trip before Hotaru had to leave. Hotaru had a nice briefcase full of the clothes Reina made for him over the last couple months. 

"It is scary going out alone. But it won't be safe if I stayed here forever," Hotaru said with a chuckle. 

"True. But don't worry. Once you're out of this place, you can be free to do as you please," Reina said. 

"Even to visit?" Hotaru asked. 

"You would have to be stealthy to do that," Reina giggled. 

"I'll learn how to be stealthy then!" Hotaru chuckled.

"I am sure you had a lot of training already from these kind of thi…"

They turned, horrified by being greeted by Serena… the brunette. 

"Sis… What the fuck is this?" Serena hissed. It was clear she wasn't pleased to see Hotaru getting so chummy with Reina. 

"Serena…" Reina figured she wasn't going to lie any longer to her, "...the truth is, I'm a pescetarian."

"I didn't ask my sister to be fucking disgusting," Serena hissed as she dragged Reina and Hotaru by their hair. 

Reina and Hotaru gasped. What was going on?

And there for the first time, Hotaru saw Reina's parents… Her father, whose tail was twisted in various parts, and her mother who has Serena's raven hair. 

"Mom. Dad. Get Reina to eat her damn food!" Serena hissed. 

Reina looked at Hotaru. Hotaru's heart was racing fast. So was her's. They both were about to develop some kind of anxiety from this. 

"Reina, sweetie, what is going on?" Reina's mother asked. 

Reina couldn't open her mouth. 

"Instead of eating what I gave her three whole fucking months ago, she just let him live here rent free! Do you have any fucking idea this has been going on?!" Serena hissed. 

Reina's parents looked at each other. 

"Honey, I thought you knew how your sister felt about eating them," Reina's father said with such a calm assuring voice. 

"Dad, you didn't raise a fish-munching skank! You raised a killer! If she isn't going to eat him, then I will!" Serena grew frustrated with her parent's indifference. 

Reina blocked Serena away from Hotaru. 

"Serena! He's just like you and me!" Reina began to tear up. 

Serena watched Reina protectively coil Hotaru around.

"You… Did you let him fuck you too?! You really are a skank! And here I thought you weren't interested in men!" Serena pulled Reina's hair. 

"Serena! Stop!" Reina's mother gave a commanding hiss. 

"You guys keep letting Reina do whatever she wants! You have to put your hand down somewhere!" Serena said as she pulled Hotaru on top of the dinner table, beginning to choke Hotaru. 

"Serena, listen. If you do this," Serena's father began to grow very angry. 

There was shouting going around as Hotaru watched Reina trying to get Serena's coils off of her. 

This was how he was going to die… unwelcomed? He was loved by Reina, but that was it? How unfortunate. 

Suddenly he heard ground rumbling and soon he finally had room to breath again. He gasped those breaths as he didn't think he was going to get this chance to breath again. That's when he saw one… Well, he wasn't sure what he was looking at; he didn't have a tail so he concluded it was a human but he had odd shiny skin and an uncanny bit of tapetum lucedum glow in his eyes. He wasn't a human he met before. 

"Ah. Yes. You classify as a person that matches the Captain's requirements," the strange creature said, those eyes staring at Reina. 

"Fuck! It's an android!" Reina's mother shrieked. 

"And it seems to be working for an enemy human!" Reina's father said horrified. 

"He doesn't look that dangerous. Let me take care of him!" Serena said as she attempted to wrap her coils around the robot. He instead uncoiled himself, with Serena screaming in pain when he did that. 

"Oww! What the Hell? He's nothing but bone!" Serena whined. 

"That's because he's a robot, sweetie," Reina's mother huffed.

"Why is he all bone? It's impossible to get out of my coils!" Serena snarled. 

The android attempted to bridal carry Reina. 

"H-Hey!! Let go of her, you freak! Jesus fucking Christ! Do even humans want to fuck you, slut?!" Serena hissed. 

Hotaru had to jump and save Reina. 

"L-let go of her!" Hotaru snapped. 

"Hotaru…" Reina gasped. 

The robot began to lift off into the sky. 

"Fucking slut!!" Serena shrieked into a hiss. It wasn't quite clear if Serena was sincere in her words or not. Hotaru looked down however and watched as Reina's parents were beginning to sob. It wasn't that much different from when Serena killed his siblings, did it? Did humans have a toll as well?

_-_-_-_

Inside the ship, Hotaru and Reina looked around. It wasn't like the den… everything was the same temperature, and everything had light. 

"Ahh! Raisinetto, you picked up my fetching da… What the Hell is with her?" 

Hotaru's eyes met with a human. The first one he has seen in years. He had pale skin and blue eyes, as well as blonde hair. 

He didn't look pleased to meet Hotaru though. 

"Captain. I believe I have abducted her from her family again. This time, her sexual partner tried to help her resist capture," the robot, presumably named Raisinetto said non-chalantly. 

"Raisin… Netto, buddy… You have to push those guys off. We're space pirates. We're supposed to be merciless," the human groaned. 

"Well, it would be cruel to have her not be with her mate," Raisinetto said, though it was kind of more like a child wanting to keep two puppies inside of a shelter instead of just abandoning one for the other. 

"Grrr… Fine. I guess the rat boy genius can stay. But he has to do something around here! We can't have him only here just to make this… fine specimen happy, now can we?" The human eyed Reina. 

Reina covered herself. 

"Piss off, you creep!" Reina hissed as she cowered behind Hotaru.

"Oof, such cruel words. But you'll get around; you'll tire of him and then come running to me. I do have more stamina than him, I can at least assure you!" The human laughed. 

"Captain, shall we escort him into Scarlett's cell?" Raisinetto asked. 

"Sure. Go ahead. We'll give them a tour later," The human laughed. 

Hotaru and Reina both were dragged by the hand over to a cell where a blue tail went back and forth like an angry cat's tail did. Both of them were scared. The only dark place and it had something both of them were afraid would kill them.

"Your highness, please get acquainted with Captain Skippity's recent captives. They'll help you on your chores when the time comes," Raisinetto said with a bow. 

The robot left and it was then the owner of the angry tail spoke, with bared teeth.

"So… This is what the Captain took out of their homes now. Perfect. Just perfect. A Romeo and Juliet couple who just managed to find their happy dagger out of their fucking miserable nightmare lives," she hissed. 

She had a lizard's head, that was for certain. If anything, it was like the head of a dinosaur, that was most especially certain. Hotaru never seen a lizard quite like her. But she was sapient. She was humanoid. And she wasn't going to eat them. 

"The name is Scarlett. I'm captive number one on that shit-heap's list. Can you believe the reason why? Because he was hoping for some alien princess that he can sweep off of her feet and have his sleazy way with! But instead, he got me. A lizard-folk from Planet Nausicaa, something that made him squirm with disgust!" Scarlett was a crass one, sounded more like an evil witch from a fairy tale than a princess. 

"N-Nice to meet you! I'm Hotaru… I'm what you call a mouse kemonomimi… and this here is Reina," Hotaru tried to remain polite. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Reina didn't sound pleased. She was as nervous as Hotaru was around Scarlett. 

"Let me guess… The Captain wanted the prettiest girl Raisinetto could find. He found you and rat boy genius over here decided to be your knight in shining armor and help you fight the fucker," Scarlett said quite peeved. 

Hotaru kept tilting his head at why they kept addressing him as 'rat boy genius'.

"You can say that is what happened," Reina replied, her tone getting aggressive.

"You're probably the luckiest fuckers yet. I bet you now you don't want to go home because back down there, someone was going to die if Raisinetto didn't barge in," Scarlett observed. 

Reina and Hotaru looked at each other.

"T-that's right," Hotaru nodded, "Reina's sister was going to kill me!"

"Let me guess… She was mad her sister was shoving food up in places where she isn't supposed to. I would be mad too if my sister was doing that. Luckily I am aware you aren't seen as food by Reina," Scarlett replied. 

"How did you guess?" Reina asked.

"Look at my face. You think a lizard like me has your normal human-faced senses? You guys reek of lovesick pups! It's so bad that it'll take more than a bath to get rid of it!" Scarlett hissed. 

Hotaru and Scarlett gave each other the eye and then panicked. 

"At least you guys got a happy ending. I just lost an opportunity to get coronated as Queen when Raisinetto showed up. Fuck that Pink haired android and his scentless ass," Scarlett snarled.

"O-Oh… I am sorry," Reina felt bad. She didn't do it but she can't help but feel for Scarlett and her lack of an opportunity to take the role of Queen like she wanted. 

"The Captain isn't aware you guys like to fuck like rabbits, so I suggest you say fuck it to subtlety and get as chummy as you want around him. He'll be as dumb as rocks otherwise," Scarlett replied as she looked over her prison mirror. 

"O-Oh… Ummm… Is there a bath we can have?" Hotaru asked. 

"If we smell bad to you in other ways, we'll try to remedy it," Reina replied. 

"Bathrooms are in this cell, I can assure you. Just… Don't take too much of the water; It is a limited resource on the ship. The Captain hates it when we are wasteful," Scarlett replied as she applied toothpaste onto a brush before she began brushing her teeth. 

Reina tried to look for the door only to be greeted by a small bathroom with a toilet, shower head and bath-tub. Reina couldn't fit inside it entirely, but Hotaru could at least fit himself into the bath-tub. 

"It's quite cramped," Reina squeaked as her tail failed to contract inside the bathroom.

"The Captain only made these bathrooms economic to the human standard. He's an asshole like that," Scarlett replied as she spat out her toothpaste, "That's why there are two sinks. One out here and one in there. 

"We won't take too long," Reina replied as she finally coiled herself around the toilet, the only way her entire body could fit. 

"T-thank you!" Hotaru squeaked as they closed the door. 

Scarlett sighed. 

She can hear them murmuring to themselves about what just happened. Frankly, Scarlett was relieved to have company with a similar background to her. She was just upset that it had to be people with the potential to get too close for her comfort. 

_-_-_-_

"Give me back my sister, you creep!" Serena was yelling at the Captain through a hoverscreen drone sent in by the Captain himself to negotiate for Reina. 

"Now, now… I want the ruby that rests inside your den, owned by the Don of the territory," The Captain smirked. 

"Then… Then… Fuck off! I don't know shit of what you are talking about!" Serena began to weep. 

"Serena… That ruby was taken away as part of a treaty made by the other lamia from the other dens," Serena's Father replied, his crooked tail wagging. 

"Dad…" Serena wept. 

"As you can probably guess, we fight over territory often but we have managed to keep the peace for as long as we can because of that treaty. If you steal the ruby, we will go back to fighting again. I don't think my daughter wants to go through that again," Reina's father said grimacing. 

"Oof. I am so sorry Mr. Snakeman! If it is any consolation for you, I will take good care of your daughter!" The Captain was getting giddy with excitement for not getting what he wanted for once. 

"Then take care of the boy she has been protecting as well. As a Father I wish I was able to let her be more open with me. She has seen death for far too long," Reina's Father began a form of soliloquy that the Captain didn't like the direction of where it was going. 

"Death?" The Captain's eyes widened. 

"That boy she was protecting from his sister… He lost his whole family to our kind and yet instead of kill us, he brought my daughter joy and light into a bleak and cruel world that is our own. He was able to do things I can no longer do due to my old age and my broken body from war. He was able to do things my own daughters were afraid to try. He was able to go out and fish with her much like when she was little. I heard her excitement when they came home with salmon the very first time. I heard his voice. He was a good boy to go fishing with my Reina…" 

The Captain was zoning out, thinking what he had missed out on with Reina. He wasn't aware her Father was just now about to collapse into tears, and make Serena regret her awful last words to her sister. 

"I want the two of them to at least be safe and sound. It doesn't have to be here but please… Tell my daughter I love her and miss her… and tell her I am going to give her and that boy my blessing," Reina's father wept louder before he began to sob into Serena's arms. 

Serena stared back at the screen, "I'm gonna come for you… and if you lay a hand on my sister, your ass is mine, blondie! Got it?" 

"Y-yes… End transmission," the Captain said as he turned off the stream, returning the drone back into his ship. 

He paused over what he just heard. A lamia's father giving his daughter a blessing to marry a goddamn mouse boy? What?

He looked over to Raisinetto. 

"You hear this shit, Raisin?" The Captain asked angrily. 

"It isn't fecal matter, Captain. You just failed to give me the mission on time, and because of it, the woman that was most qualified for your standards of beauty was already taken by someone. I am sorry I failed to find her sooner," Raisinetto said with some shame in his voice. 

"It is fine. But I'll feel like shit if I don't follow on what he told me. I'll just have to wait things out until that Reina lady grows tired of that mouse boy. Who knows? I might have to be subtle on my moves on her. 

But Reina never grew tired of Hotaru and given the opportunity, she wrote to her father about their new adventures with a greedy space captain, his loyal first mate, and a very grumpy princess. 

-_-_-_-

-END-


End file.
